Gaming device manufacturers strive to make gaming devices that provide as much enjoyment and excitement as possible. Providing a game in which a player has an opportunity to win potentially large awards or credits is one way to enhance player enjoyment and excitement.
Currently, gaming machines or devices provide games wherein a player has one or more opportunities to obtain a winning symbol combination on mechanical or video reels. The winning symbol combination may be along the same payline or on different paylines (known as a scatter pay). By providing gaming devices with more winning symbol combinations, players have more opportunities to receive an award.
In known gaming devices, however, the probability of obtaining the largest award (i.e., the jackpot award) is typically much lower than the probability of obtaining the other awards in a game. Thus, although a player may obtain more awards in a game, these awards are generally the relatively small awards and not the relatively large awards such as the jackpot award.
Many jurisdiction have regulations that prohibit changing the probability of occurrence associated with the reel symbols. This makes it more difficult to create bonus or secondary games with high payouts using the bonus game reels and reel symbols.
Gaming devices that increase the probability of obtaining the relatively large award and specifically, the jackpot award, are desirable. To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide new games and gaming devices which increase the likelihood or probability that the player will obtain one or more relatively large awards in a game.